


token of his affection

by scorpiohs



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brief allusion to sex, Christmas, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Steve is worried about giving Bucky his gift for Christmas. It was hard trying to find something for him this year. Bucky doesn’t read or draw as much as he used to, and all of his boxing gear is up to date.What Steve really wants is just to stick a bow on his head and offer himself up as a present. Let Bucky have his way with him.It doesn’t help that Bucky’s great with gifts. He always gets Steve the best art supplies, or movie tickets, or new books. He never fails to save up months in advance. They’re always thoughtful presents that make Steve just want to kiss him. Well, he always wants to kiss him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	token of his affection

Steve is worried about giving Bucky his gift for Christmas. It was hard trying to find something for him this year. Bucky doesn’t read or draw as much as he used to, and all of his boxing gear is up to date.

What Steve really wants is just to stick a bow on his head and offer himself up as a present. Let Bucky have his way with him.

It doesn’t help that Bucky’s great with gifts. He always gets Steve the best art supplies, or movie tickets, or new books. He never fails to save up months in advance. They’re always thoughtful presents that make Steve just want to kiss him. Well, he always wants to kiss him.

They’re exchanging gifts tomorrow, on Christmas morning. Steve tosses and turns in his twin bed, trying to will himself to sleep. Bucky’s snoring already, and Steve wishes he didn’t find it so cute.

He worries that his gift is gonna give him away how he feels about Bucky, if he doesn’t know already. Steve’s sure he’s been more than obvious at this point, with all these dopey looks and compliments and how he’s never interested in anyone else. But if Bucky’s noticed, he hasn’t said anything.

Eventually, sleep catches up to Steve, and night bleeds into day, into Christmas day. Bucky shakes Steve awake as soon as the sun is up and drags him to the tree in the living room.

“Ready?” he says with a grin, sitting criss-cross on the floor.

Steve yawns. “Mm-hmm,” he hums, running a hand through his hair.

“Here ya go,” Bucky says, handing Steve a present wrapped in newspaper.

Steve unwrapped the parcel delicately, to find a book, _Brave New World_.

“I know you’ve been wanting to read this one,” Bucky says as Steve flips through the pages. “And look at what’s stuck in there.”

In the crease of the title page, there’s a library card with his name on it.

“Got you one so you don’t have to buy the books all the time,” Bucky tells him. “And now you can actually go in the library instead of just looking through the windows.”

Steve smiles, flustered at his gift that, again, is so perfect. “Thanks, Buck.”

He flips the book around in his hands for a bit. He loves the feel of a new book.

“Here’s yours,” Steve says, grabbing the red envelope under the tree.

Bucky grins and opens the envelope. Steve watches his face as he looks at it. It’s a drawing of Bucky that Steve did, a side profile when Bucky wasn’t paying attention. It’s something simple, but Steve hopes he knows it’s a token of his affection.

“Steve, this is amazing,” Bucky whispers, pulling the piece of paper close to his chest. “I love it.”

“There’s more,” Steve says, nodding to the envelope.

Bucky pulls out a bit of cash and gapes at it.

“It’s a little rainy day money,” Steve tells him. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself this winter. Maybe this’ll be enough so you can take your birthday off, too, do something fun instead of working at the docks.”

Bucky looks up at him with big, beautiful eyes. “Stevie, I can’t-”

“You have to take it,” Steve says. “I sold a few drawings for that.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but can’t wipe the smile off of his face.

“Fine, but then can I give you another present?”

Steve looks at him, confused. But Bucky just leans forward a little bit, slowly, until his face is inches from Steve’s.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Steve replies softly.

Bucky leans forward to join their lips and Steve melts into the gentle kiss. Maybe Bucky has noticed. Maybe he feels the same way, too. Christmas is a time for miracles, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunstarsteve) :)


End file.
